


A Sledding Mishap

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, Fluff, Sledding, Snow, dad!Cas, guys it's just fluffy, prmopt fic, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Dean takes his daughter sledding and ends up meeting Castiel when he accidently slips and falls on top of him, sending them both down the hill in a sled.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	A Sledding Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Destiel December prompt Sledding on tumblr by [Jellydeans](https://jellydeans.tumblr.com)  
> and [Galaxycastiel](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com)  
> 

“Hurry up, Daddy!” Emma squealed as she started to run towards the sledding hill. 

“Hey, slow down!” Dean called after her as he shut the trunk of the car, sled in hand. 

Emma paused at the edge of the parking lot, waiting, but clearly already near bursting with excitement. When Dean reached her he held out his hand, Emma stared at it and puffed out her chest.

“I’m a big girl,” she said indignantly. 

“I know that princess, but it could be icy and I don’t want you to fall.” 

Emma gave Dean’s hand one last glare, as if it had personally offended her, and then relented. Dean held onto her mittened hand and led her across the snowy landscape, towards the big hill that awaited their sledding adventures. 

Dean had been right, the snow was crusted with ice at some parts and Emma nearly slipped once but Dean kept her upright. When they reached the bottom of the hill they were faced with the well trodden wood path that would take them to the top of the hill. The path was cleared of snow from all the footprints and the climb was easy, they reached the summit in no time.

As soon as they hit the top, Emma eagerly tore the sled from Dean’s hand and ran up to the edge of the hill. Dean chuckled and stood back to watch his seven year old jump onto the sled and speed down the hill. When Emma came back through the path she was grinning and Dean smiled just at the sight of her. 

“Come down with me,” she begged as she tugged at his arm. 

Dean chuckled. “I don’t know-” but Emma was determined in her endeavors and his argument about being too old for sledding died on his lips as he let his laughter pull him to the crest of the hill. 

“Sit,” Emma ordered, and Dean sat. 

Emma crawled onto his lap and then Dean sent them down the hill. The wind carded through his hair and the rush from the dip in the hill settled in his stomach, he laughed and hugged Emma around her shoulders, pulling her farther into his lap as the sled slowed. 

“Fun, isn’t it?” Emma crooned. 

Dean pressed a kiss to her temple and nodded. “I forgot how fun it was, I don’t think I’ve been sledding since Uncle Sammy was your age.” 

Emma beamed at him as she crawled off his lap, leaving Dean to pick up the sled. “Let’s go again!” she shouted. Dean huffed out a breath at how quickly she’d already sprung into action, heading up the path to the top of the hill again; he really _was_ too old for this. 

His daughter was waiting patiently for him when he reached her and Dean paused beside her. “I think I’ll pass on this round sweetheart, I need a minute, I’ll go with you next time.” 

Emma pouted at him, her eyes pleading like those of a puppy dog, and Dean left himself a mental note to kick Sam’s ass later for teaching her that trick, but he stood his ground and smiled at Emma as he shook his head. 

“Not this time, you go ahead.” 

Emma’s pout deepened but Dean set the sled down on the ground and Emma climbed inside. “You promise next time you’ll come?” she asked. 

“I promise.” 

As Emma went off down the hill, a man and a young boy came out of the path, the blue sled the man held glinted in the weak sunlight and Dean watched as the man set it down for the boy. 

“Okay Jack,” he said, his voice was deep, not at all how Dean thought he’d sound. 

“It looks scary,” the boy, Jack, said, voice small. 

“It’ll be fun,” the man replied as he held the sled steady, “and I’ll be with you.” Jack looked apprehensive and the man reached out to grip him by the shoulders. “We can go back home if you don’t want to do this.”

Jack shook his head vehemently. “No! I want to, I’m ready.” 

“Okay,” the man said, but still Jack hesitated. 

Emma reappeared at the top of the hill and Dean tore his eyes from the scene in front of him to look at his daughter. “Come on!” Emma panted, out of breath from her run up the hill. 

Dean started to follow her but as his boots hit the snow, he slid forward, ice slippery under his feet and he stumbled forward towards the edge of the hill, desperately trying to keep himself from falling. 

It did him no good, because at that moment, the man had decided to stand up to help Jack into the sled and Dean careened into him with a yelp, sending them both into the sled which immediately slid down the hill. 

The man under him let out a gasp of surprise as their limbs tangled together in an uncomfortable position, Dean with one arm hooked under the man’s armpit and one leg thrown over his body. The sled sped down the hill and neither of them could do anything but wait until it reached the bottom. When it did, Dean instantly pulled himself free and stood up, embarrassment flooding through him. 

“I am so sorry!” he said as he reached down to help the man to his feet. 

The man chuckled and when he turned to look at Dean, dusting snow from his jacket, Dean was struck by sharp blue eyes and pink cheeks that had been bitten by the cold, his hat was skewed on his head, only one ear buried in its woolen warmth, and he looked absolutely _adorable._

“That’s quite alright,” he said in that low rumbling voice of his. 

“Still, I warned my daughter it would be slippery and I didn’t heed my own advice,” Dean said with a chuckle as his hand found its way to the back of his neck. “I’m Dean,” he added, holding out his free hand. 

“Castiel.” 

“Nice to meet you, sorry it was through an unexpected sledding mishap.”

Castiel laughed as he let his hand drop from Dean’s. “I’ve had worse first meetings.” 

Dean was spared from asking what could possibly be worse than this when his daughter came to a stop in front of him in her sled. Dean was surprised to see that Jack was sitting behind her, eyes wide from terror and exhilaration. 

“See?!” Emma said to him as she climbed off the sled, “it’s fun!” 

Jack grinned at her as he stood. “That was fun,” he agreed. 

Castiel was looking at Jack with pride and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the eagerness of the two children. “You did it,” Castiel said. 

Jack nodded. “I did!” Jack turned to Emma and picked up the sled. “Let’s do it again!” 

“Okay!” Emma squealed in excitement as she and Jack barreled back up the hill, their parents forgotten behind them. 

“When I became a single father, no one ever told me about how much _energy_ children have. I’m only one person and Emma runs me into the ground,” Dean said as he watched Emma fondly as she picked her way up the hill. 

Castiel blinked at him in surprise. “You’re a single father?” 

Dean nodded as he returned his gaze to Castiel. “Yeah, Emma’s mother was a one night stand, the story is kind of embarrassing actually, but long story short she told me that I could either take Emma or she was going into the system. So of course I took her, and she’s been my little ray of sunshine ever since, an _exhausting_ ray of sunshine, but she’s mine.”

Castiel smiled softly as Emma and Jack both climbed into the sled at the top of the hill. “I’m a single father too,” he said after a minute. 

Dean gaped at him. _What were the chances?_

“No kidding, really?” 

Castiel nodded. “Really. Jack’s mother died in childbirth and I was left to raise him.” 

“Oh wow, I’m sorry.”

Castiel’s smile turned sad but he nodded. “Thank you.” 

Emma and Jack got to the bottom of the hill again but were instantly up and running back to the top.

Dean cleared his throat and glanced at the ground, hoping that the burn of a blush on his cheeks could pass for the frosty kiss of cold wind instead. “Uh, would you wanna get coffee sometime?” 

A smile spread across Castiel’s lips and he nodded. “That would be nice.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, I’d like that.” 

“Awesome.” 

They exchanged numbers and then made idle chat while they watched their kids continue to go up and down the snow slick hill, and when Emma and Jack had finally had enough, exhausted and numb from cold, Dean bid Castiel farewell with a promise to see each other again soon, and Dean led Emma back to the car. 

“Can I hang out with Jack again?” Emma asked as Dean slid into the driver's seat. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Dean replied as a small grin tickled his lips. 

“Yay!” Emma shouted from the backseat.

As Dean pulled out of the parking lot, his mind wandered to blue eyes and dark hair and he knew that Emma wasn’t going to have to wait to see Jack for very long, Dean was just as eager to see his father.


End file.
